


Saved

by Tinne_Peeters



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinne_Peeters/pseuds/Tinne_Peeters
Summary: How they saved Rufus





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’ve been obsessed with timeless for a while now. And when I’m lying in bed I keep thinking about what will happen when season 3 airs. (When not if…) so I wrote a fanfic. 
> 
> Mind you it’s the first time I ever did! And sorry about the bad grammar or weird sentences. English is not my first language. 
> 
> Ok here we go

“You guys wanna get Rufus back or what?“

Everyone stared dumbstruck at the pair who emerged out of the lifeboat. “How is this possible” said Conner as he looked to the others. “You and Jiya figured it out to save Rufus” said future Wyatt. Jiya gave a little gasp at this. A minute slowly ticked by. Wyatt was the first to move out of the trance, he walked over to future Wyatt and poked him in the chest while muttering “this is so freaking weird” under his breath. Future Wyatt was smirking at this and said “right back at ya”. Lucy didn’t know what to think, she looked at her future self and Wyatt. This Lucy was a no nonsense kind of person, Wyatt looked pretty much the same except for the beard which Wyatt was laughing at with his future self. “It’s just easier” he was saying. At this Future Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at her younger self and moved closer to Jiya and Flynn “how are you doing? I know our mother was just murdered and the Emma fight was really bad” Lucy just shrugged, to many emotions where running through her. Future lucy turned to Jiya “I promised you earlier today that we would safe Rufus and I’m promising you also that we will succeed.” Lucy turned around to Jiya and Flynn and saw that Jiya was crying, she couldn’t decifer the look on Flynn’s face. It was between hope, suprise and bewilderment. “So, what’s your plan?” Agent Christopher said. Future Lucy looked at her “We go back to 1888 and take Rufus to their lifeboat. If he is not there then he can’t be killed.” She paused and looked at Flynn. “Ga- Flynn are you good to go? With your wound?” Flynn nodded. Lucy didn’t know if anyone else heard her older self slip up, she certainly did and wondered when she and Flynn would get to first name base. Or rather when did she started calling him Garcia. “Since I’m not with you guys and you need me now, I assume I’m dead in the future?” Flynn asked seriously his face grim. “NO not at all” future Lucy almost yelled. She took a calming breath and continued “In the future we have to constantly keep moving. Without Rufus, Rittenhouse grew bold and almost killed us all. In our timeline after a while it hurt Jiya to much to pilot the lifeboat without Rufus, so we began learning to pilot it ourselves and in the meantime Rittenhouse had free reign. We all went to the past to hide and make up this plan.” Future Wyatt looked at everyone and said “Our Flynn stayed behind to protect the rest of you guys and because we can’t interact with more than one of ourselves. So we’ll need this you, not the future you. If that makes sense. “ At this Connor nodded, went to the computer and started to enter numbers. “I want to come too” Jiya said “if you are going to safe the man I love I want to be there!” Future Wyatt looked sad for a moment and nodded is head in disagreement. “I’m afraid you can’t come, you yourself made the change to the lifeboat. It only allows three people to go back to their own timeline. Me, Lucy and Flynn. And the 5 of us are the only ones to go.” “Okay” Agent Christopher said “Gear up, you’ll be leaving in 10 minutes.” Connor talked to future Lucy and Wyatt as the rest of them got ready to go. He examined the new lifeboat closely asking questions about it as he went.

With the fifth seat it was a little crowded, Lucy breathed heavily and tried to calm herself. Flynn leaned over and touched her hand “Just breath Lucy, you’ll be fine. It’ll only take a second.” Lucy smiled at Flynn and nodded. Future Wyatt started to press the buttons and said “Hold on, it probably is going to be bumpy. This is the first time we try it with 5 people…” Lucy, Wyatt and Flynn just had time to look startled at each other when they disappeared and reappeared in 1888. Everyone was a little queasy when they stumbled out of the lifeboat and took deep breaths. “So what now?” Lucy asked. Future Lucy looked at future Wyatt and then at them. “We find some clothes and split up, me and Wyatt will go to Rufus and intercept him before he’ll reach the saloon and take him back to their lifeboat. You” she pointed at Lucy and future Wyatt “will go to the saloon where Jiya is and look out for danger. You best blend in with the poor and beggars not to be noticed.” Wyatt didn’t really looked enthusiastic at this. “Flynn will go to the photo studio and tell them our plan.” Future Lucy continued “We’ll rendezvous back here. And also try not to be noticed. It is vital that Emma doesn’t know we can travel back in to our own timeline. I really don’t want to know what Rittenhouse would do with that information!” All of them nodded and went to look for clothes.

Flynn, Future Lucy and Wyatt went to Chinatown. And future Wyatt and Lucy went to the saloon.

Lucy didn’t think it ever would be so awkward between her and Wyatt and yet it still is. Even if he is from the future and not the same guy who only said a few hours ago he loved her. She glanced over in his direction and felt her cheeks blush when she was caught. “I know this is weird” Wyatt says “I also know I hurt you a lot with the whole Jessica situation.” Lucy doesn’t answer straight away, after a few steps she turns to Wyatt “I don’t really want to talk about before with you because it’s the wrong you to say it all to.” She pauses for a moment “If you get what I mean, because this is all so freaking confusing. There are 3 of you running around here at the moment and I just really can’t right now…” Wyatt looks at her and just burst out laughing, Lucy doesn’t really understand what’s so funny and looks at him accusingly “only you would try to approach this logically, when it’s just about as illogically it can gets!” Lucy playfully nudges him on his shoulder and fights a smile. “I can hardly understand it, and it was our plan!” “Yeah well come on, let’s go to the saloon.”

The trio was silent as they walked to the photo studio. “Me and Wyatt will wait here for Rufus, he will be here in a couple of minutes” Lucy said as she watched her watch. “Flynn you better get to the photo studio through the back, and wait until you’re sure that there is nobody but just the three of you and talk to them.” Flynn looked like he wanted to say something but just nodded and took off into an alley that would lead to the back of the photo studio.

“How long ago was this for you?” Wyatt asked, “Euhm give or take 3 years” “how on earth do you still know all this after so long?” Lucy rummaged in her side bag for a moment and took out a journal. “You’ve got to be kidding me Lucy, another journal?” Lucy laughed at this and shrugged “it helped Flynn a lot so I figured it can’t hurt and it helps me to collect my thoughts.” “So what happens in the future? Does jessi-“ “I’m not going to tell you anything that happens in my future” Lucy interrupts Wyatt before he finished speaking. “Because my past will probably change once we save Rufus. So there is no point of me telling you when it will all change anyway.” Wyatt looks thoughtful for a moment “this is some difficult shit to wrap your head around…” at that moment they see Rufus and Fei almost run past them. “Rufus wait” Wyatt yells. Rufus looks around to see who has yelled at him and does a double take as he sees Lucy and Wyatt. “How on earth did you get here so fast? Lucy you look differently….” “I know Rufus, I’ll explain everything we just have to get off the street.” “No I can’t, Fei is taking me to see Jiya!” “Rufus I know where she is, it’s the bison horn saloon right?” Lucy turned to Fei and she nodded. “Why don’t you get back home honey, we’ll take Rufus.” Fei turned around and went back the way she came. “I don’t understand what the hell is going on Lucy!” “Come on, let’s get of the street, Emma and her goons are here somewhere” they walked into an alley and all faced each other “Rufus you’ll die if you go to Jiya!” Wyatt said with a sad face “I know this because it has just happened for me!!!” Rufus studied Lucy closely and said “your from the future, aren’t you?” “Yes we both are, only i am from 3 years from now and Wyatt is a day older then you.” “It’s true Rufus” Wyatt said “I know it sounds insane, but you died. Emma shot you and we had to leave you. We where all feeling miserable until this Lucy and a future Wyatt showed up and told us they had a way to save you.” “But you can’t travel into your own timeline!” “Yes we can, Jiya figures it out with help from Connor.” Lucy said “we came here to take you back to your lifeboat, the others are going to save Jiya and then you can all go back to your present and hopefully we’ll defeat Rittenhouse for good.” “Okay not dying sounds nice, who is the others?” Wyatt laughed, “there are currently 3 Wyatt’s, 3 Lucy’s and 2 Flynn’s running around in 1888” “oh dear god 2 Flynn’s, the idea alone is terrible” Rufus said. “Alright lets get going to the lifeboat, and on the way lucy can explain everything else.”

Flynn is hiding in the shadows in the alley behind the photo studio, waiting for himself and Wyatt to come chasing after Emma and Jessica. When he sees the latter run outside his hands are itching on his gun, he could just take them out right now and everything will be over! Just as he is contemplating his move, himself and Wyatt storm out. He could have shot himself! That’s probably why Lucy didn’t tell him to kill them. He stays hidden for a while longer, still on high alert. Lucy is alone inside right now sitting with her mother as she is dying. He could just go inside and be with her, but he stays hidden, he trusts Lucy, any Lucy for that matter. She is a genius so he knows she has thought of everything what can and cannot happen. She has had years to plan this. And everything is planned to a T. As he is thinking he sees himself go to the front of the photo studio and go inside. He walks over to the back door and silently locks the door so no one can sneak up on them. He is trying not to listen to himself and Lucy, if only Wyatt had come back a little later he would have told her how he felt. He stands closer to the curtain ready to move, his gun in his left hand, he left the sling in the bunker because he didn’t want any potential targets to see he was injured. He did take a couple of pills so the throbbing was better. He heard the door open and wyatt enter, he made his move. “Wait a second” Lucy freezes as Wyatt and Flynn both draw their weapons, Flynn immediately shelters Lucy’s body with his as he turns around. “Flynn?!” Lucy asks as she peeks from behind the other Flynn. “I need to talk to you before you go to Jiya” future Flynn says. Lucy is staring from one Flynn to the other, almost as if she couldn’t believe her eyes. Wyatt grumbled and said “so talk, we are getting older here.” “I know this will be hard to believe, but I’m from the future, I’m here with future you’s in order to safe Rufus.” Wyatt looked dubious but Lucy and Flynn nodded. “What happens to Rufus?” Lucy asked “when we- you go to the saloon there is a gunfight and Emma shoots him and he died. You and Wyatt came from 3 years in the future to make sure it didn’t happen” “it seems I’m hit too” Flynn says to his future self “yeah she got me, but I’ll live” Lucy looked concerned at this and opened her mouth to say something when Wyatt said “how come it took us 3 years to come back?” “It seems that’s how long it took for Jiya en Connor to figure out the whole travel in your own timeline thing.” “And why did it have to be you to come to warn us and not future Lucy?” At this Lucy gave Wyatt a foul look. “I don’t know the details alright, it had to be me because you can’t interact with yourself again. There can’t be more than 2 of the same person in the room. Now I suggest you get moving.” Lucy and Flynn seemed to agree and nodded. “So we’ll go save Jiya and what’s happening to Rufus?” Flynn asked future Flynn “future Lucy and you intercepted him and brought him back to your lifeboat. That is where you should go when you save Jiya.” They agreed and turned and left “thank you for doing this” Lucy says to future Flynn. He gave her a warm smile and nodded “Be safe and aim better.” Lucy looked confused at this and was about to say something else “just trust me on this, now go!” “Ok. I do, trust you I mean.” She turned and walked out to the others. Flynn felt his heart flutter a little at her honesty.  
He unlocked the back door and slipped out. He had the biggest grin on his face when he walked back to the lifeboat.

At the rendezvous he was the last to arrive. “Everything ok?” Future Lucy asked. He just nodded, afraid his voice would betray his happiness from earlier. “Now we have to wait and pray everything will turn out alright” she said. There was little talk for the next hour as they waited. All a little preoccupied with what would happen if they failed. When they heard gun shots they all looked up. Everything was happening the same as before except Rufus didn’t die. When Wyatt and Jiya went to look for Flynn and Lucy the others sighed in relief. They all went back to their lifeboat, a safe distance away from the other.

Lucy went to Flynn and leaned next to him against the wall “I never thanked you for rescuing me from Emma.” Flynn looked down to see there were tears in her eyes “you don’t have to thank me, you saved my life it was only fair I would repay you” she looked confused “I never saved your life..” “I don’t mean it literally, you showed me that there is still hope. Even if we can’t save our families. That when we take down these bastards there is still a life worth living.” A tear fell down her cheek, he wiped it away and put his arm around her as she sobbed. He was glad she was letting it out, it was not good to keep it all bottled up. He wanted to say and do so much more but settled for this as he saw the look in Wyatt’s eyes.

After a while they saw from their hiding spot that Lucy, Jiya, Flynn and Wyatt where reunited with Rufus. There was a sweet moment where Rufus and Jiya literally ran to each other. Rufus brought Jiya and Lucy home first and then came back for Flynn and Wyatt.

After a couple of minutes theu all get back into their lifeboat and head back to when Rufus just went.

Rufus powers down the lifeboat and lets out a sigh. He can’t believe that he met a future Lucy today who saved his life. He, Flynn and Wyatt get out of the lifeboat. He is greeted with two arms around him and a hot kiss on his mouth. Suddenly there is a weird crackling sound and a flash of light. He and Jiya break apart and look around. Only to find that Lucy, Flynn and Wyatt have disappeared. Everyone is screaming at each other when there is the whooshing sound of a lifeboat plopping next to their own lifeboat.

It is like history is repeating itself, everyone is staring once again dumbstruck at the lifeboat. Out of it comes Flynn and 2 Lucy’s and 2 Wyatt’s. “Did you miss us?” Said Wyatt with a beard. “You all just disappeared on us!” Rufus screamed. “We thought something like that could happen” future Lucy said “it’s because there can’t be 3 versions of yourself in the same room, so it was either them or this 3 because your timeline was so close to each other.” “Ah and since they changed what happened and I didn’t die one trio vanished from existence.” Rufus said. Connor looked at him sharply “excuse me did you say you died?” “Yeah Lucy with the shorter hair and Wyatt with the beard are from the future. They went to the timeline I died took Wyatt, Lucy and Flynn and saved me in 1888. Then they returned with their new and upgraded I might add lifeboat and came here. And because apparently there can only be a future and present you in one timeline the youngest version disappeared.” He looked to future Wyatt and Lucy “did I miss anything?” They laughed “nope you’ve got everything” Wyatt said. “We are going to return to our timeline” Lucy said. “But we have one last change to make!” She looked at Wyatt and he said “yup, we are taking your lifeboat and are leaving the upgraded one for you!” “No freaking way” Rufus shouted! “We don’t know how our present has changed and you’ll need all the help you can get so a fifth seat and the possibility to go to your own timeline is only going to help you defeat Rittenhouse” future Lucy and Wyatt hugged everyone and left for their present in the old lifeboat.


End file.
